UCSOF-001 Fusion Gundam
UCSOF-001 Fusion Gundam (Untold Chronology Schematics Overdrive Features model 001: Fusion Gundam)/''(Universal Century Spin Off Fusion model 001: Fusion Gundam)'' is an extremely powerful Gundam, made from the study of many different Mobile Suits of the past, designed to use the features and weapons inspired by the past to achieve literal and metaphorical victory. Design The Fusion Gundam was designed in a time of repeated cycles of war and death, created by an engineer tired of the world repeating its mistakes again and again. As such, Fusion Gundam was designed to be three things: a weapon, an armor, and a symbol. With this goal in mind, Fusion Gundam takes inspiration from no less than ten of some of the most powerful Mobile Suits to date, with many schematics, features, and weapons taken from these Mobile Suits. All of these weapons and systems are housed within a heavily armored frame, which is made out of both psychoframe materials and a very powerful new armor called "Gundarium Alloy R(evised)". This armor is made by refined and improved Gundarium combined with various other high-grade metals and alloys, designed to improve the features of the armor while reducing cost due to using less Gundarium. The armor was a success, resulting in a very strong metal highly resistant to physical weapons.Though fairly weaker than pure Gundarium, the Gundarium Alloy R is almost 40% lighter, allowing overall greater protection while minimizing the impact on mobility. The armor used in Fusion Gundam is unique compared to traditional Gundarium Alloy, due to using Gundarium with higher grade refinements and purities, followed by last minute irradiation with Minovsky particles during crafting, granting the armor increased defenses against beam weaponry. Despite Fusion Gundam's extraordinary firepower and defenses, it suffers from a lack of innovation; aside from general improvements, all of Fusion Gundam's weaponry are largely the same as when used by the original sources. This means that besides the combination of these many weapons brought together, Fusion Gundam brings very little in the way of new or unexpected weaponry. As such, Fusion Gundam must rely on what innovations it does bring, which is in the areas of energy efficiency and overall Mobile Suit performance, due to its energy converter system and psychoframe technology. Because of this, the unit relies on its own performance and the skill of the pilot to compensate for its older weaponry. Armaments *'Beam Saber' :Fusion Gundam is equipped with eight Beam Sabers total, stored in hidden compartments in the forearms that also allow them to be used as forearm-mounted blades, with an additional two held in compartments connected to Fusion Gundam's VSBR. The hilts are dual-ended, allowing the Sabers to form two blades from each side. *'Beam Javelin' :Simplified versions of the above Beam Sabers, which are capable of being thrown. The Beam Javelins are installed with new micro-thruster technology, allowing them to travel even faster and more accurately than when simply being thrown by the Gundam. Each Beam Javelin is installed with remote-controlled explosives, which when detonated to cause a violent reaction with Minoskvy particles, creating explosions capable of seriously damage Mobile Suits. Fusion Gundam is installed with six total, all stored within the backside of its shield. *'VSBR' :The Variable-Speed Beam Rifle (VSBR) is mounted on the Fusion Gundam's hips and powered directly by the suit's reactor. The pilot can adjust the speed at which the mega particles in the beam fire are accelerated. Slower-speed particles produced a wider beam that delivered more raw damage, and higher-speed particles create a more tightly focused, penetrating beam. Thus, the pilot could choose to deliver beam damage on a wider area or focused, high-speed shots to penetrate thick armor or even beam shields. The VSBR has been even further refined, allowing it to fire continuous beams or single-round bursts. What's more, it does not require the Gundam unit to aim or angle the weapons itself, freeing the Gundam's hands to use other weapons. *'Dual-Use Mega Beam Cannon' :Arguably the most powerful and dangerous weapons of the Fusion Gundam. The Dual-Use Mega Beam Cannon is pretty much exactly what it says, combining the Mega Beam Cannon and the Large Hyper Mega Cannon into a single weapon capable of using either or both to absolutely devastating effect. Each weapon has been incredibly advanced, beyond simply compacting them into a single body. The Mega Beam Cannons have been improved so as to concentrate an even higher degree of power into each shot, as well as increased I-Field concentration to increase range. :Due to gaining more from less, the original Mega Beam Cannon setting can be used repeatedly and with much less prudence than previous incarnations. :The Large Hyper Mega Cannon has been compacted even more in comparison to the Mega Beam Cannon, able to fit within the single weapon along with the Mega Beam Cannon. Drawing from the increased power output and storage granted by the Minoskvy Solar Cell Converter System, Fusion Gundam is capable of firing the Large Hyper Mega Cannon at full power and with an improved firing length of an astonishing 9 seconds, with a only slightly increased charge period of 9 seconds. However, the amount of energy it drains still makes it ill-advised to be used recklessly. *'Beam Smart Gun' :An improved version of the Beam Smart Gun with an increase in both firing rate and energy efficiency. *'Shield-Mounted Beam Harmonica' :Within a heavy shield almost always carried by the Fusion Gundam is a Beam Gun Array which carries a grand total of eight six-shot Beam Guns that carry a high degree of power. Normally hidden by the shield itself, the beam guns can be revealed by expanding the shield. These beam guns can be used while Fusion is on the defensive, making it an exceptionally versatile weapon. *'Shield-Mounted Mega-Particle Cannon' :In addition to the Beam Gun Array installed within the shield, there is a Mega-Particle Cannon installed within the center of the shield. Charged via a direct connection to the generator through systems in the arm, the Mega-Particle Cannon is quite powerful. *'Micro-Missile Pod' :Fusion Gundam is equipped with a total of eight micro-missile pods, two in a single pod on each of the lower legs, one in each shoulder, and one on the outside of each base of the Dual-Use Mega Beam Cannons. *'Excalibur Cannon' :A variation of the Muramasa Blaster, but instead designed with a longsword aesthetic. The handle is lengthened and is given a "dual guard" look, with an actual handguard and an additional one below it with a trigger installed. Of similar length to the Muramasa Blaster, the Excalibur Cannon is installed with a total of 17 beam emitters, two more than the Muramasa Blaster. This is due to the beam emitters, being designed solely to act as the complements for this weapon than as additional Beam Sabers, are much more compact and efficient, granting the Excalibur Cannon a much more "neat" beam blade appearance, though still somewhat saw-toothed/serrated. Nonetheless, it is significantly stronger than most beam sabers, with cutting power inspired by and similar to the Zanbuster. :A unique feature of the weapon is that when held by both triggers, the blade itself can split apart, revealing a high-powered Beam Gun installed in the base. While it acts as a basic Beam Gun when the blade is unfolded, and still effective in ranged combat, using it at full power grants it a great deal of striking and penetration power. *'Mega Machine Cannon' :A pair of fire-linked Mega Machine Cannons installed in the upper chest, these weapons are designed to be much more powerful over basic Machine Cannons, able to tear through Mobile Suits of lighter armor, and genuinely damage even thicker-armored Mobile Suits. *'Scissor Anchor' :Inspired by the Crossbone Gundam series, the Scissor Anchors are installed within the front skirt armor of the Fusion Gundam. These anchors are attached to the Gundam by long chains and use scissor claws to grip objects. While these are not offense weapons per-say, they provide several uses in combat. They can be used to grip the limb and an enemy machine to ensnare it or to reel it in closer to the Crossbone Gundam where it is within melee combat range. They can also be used to turn ensnared mobile suits into bludgeoning weapons by pulling on the chain. The scissor anchors can also be used to stabilize the Gundam's footing in case of emergencies, such as when fighting the wind force of an explosion. *'3-Tube Grenade Launcher' :A unique weapon specifically designed to be used against enemy targets with heavy anti-beam defenses, built into the outside section of Fusion Gundam's forearms. The grenades themselves are self-propelled and quite powerful, capable of damaging Mobile Suits and battleships. Each tube carries a total of two rounds each, for six per weapon and twelve total. *'Concealed Strike Blade' :Based on the heat weaponry of various Mobile Suits, primarily those of the Principality of Zeon, these full-length blades use improved technology to increase the effectiveness of these weapons, which use thermal energy to super-heat the blade, allowing it to melt and cut through enemy armor. Fusion Gundam is equipped with a pair of these weapons, which are stored in hidden compartments on the inside of the Dual-Use Mega Beam Cannons, allowing them to be quickly ejected in emergency situations. The guards of the blades are uniquely designed to fold up for easier storage. *'Hidden Magnum Shot' :A very powerful weapon system, based on the (in)famous Beam Magnum weapon of the Unicorn Gundam. Unlike the original rifle-styled Beam Magnum, the Fusion Gundam is installed with two Beam Magnum firing mechanisms concealed in the lower chest area of the Gundam. This design is due to the fact that the weapon is designed as a surprise-attack or defense against imminent close-range attack. In order to compensate for the high degree of power they use, these weapons draw directly from Fusion Gundam's reactor. *'Shotgun' :A relatively simple pump-action shotgun, meant to be used at mid-range against enemies with a high degree of anti-beam defenses. Up to two can be stored on the Fusion Gundam, with holsters on the back of the lower legs. A unique aspect of these weapons is that the holsters themselves have mechanisms designed to allow the shotguns to be fired while holstered, capable of giving quite a bit of extra punch to a kick. *'Beam Spray Pod' :A very powerful beam weapon, designed to take on many targets or shoot down incoming missiles, doing both at closer ranges than average beam weaponry. The Beam Spray Pods act much like shotguns in their beam trajectory, and as such can be quite powerful as a close-range weapon against other units. Despite the name, the Beam Spray Pods are installed within the forearms of Fusion Gundam, while the beams are fired out through the palm. *'Chain Mines' :A number of disc-shaped mines connected to each other by flexible cable. Each mine has magnetic claws on its underside, allowing it to be attached to objects. The chain mine can be thrown out like grenades one by one, laid on the ground or fixed to a building as a mine, or (most destructively) attached to a single enemy and detonated. A single line of Chain Mines is stored on the underside of Fusion Gundam's shield, but can be switched out for an additional Hyper Bazooka. *'Hyper Bazooka' :One of the most commonly used weapons in the history of Mobile Suits, Fusion Gundam is also equipped with a powerful Hyper Bazooka. Improvements in design and technology have allows Fusion Gundam to wield a more compact but no less powerful version of the Hyper Bazooka. One Hyper Bazooka is stored on the underside of Fusion Gundam's shield, but can be switched out for an additional line of Chain Mines. *'Equalizer Bits' :Arguably Fusion Gundam's most powerful weapon, which can only be used when Fusion Gundam's full power is released via the NT-E system. The Equalizer Bits are designed to be used in a wide variety of ways for a great many roles, installed with a surprising number of features despite their compact appearance. As standard of bits, they are equipped with their own standard energy systems, allowing them to be used for extended periods on their own without docking for recharge. In total Fusion Gundam is equipped with 16 bits; five on each of its upper solar panel "wings", and three on each of its lower solar panel "wings". :*'MVSBR' ::As the name implicates, each Equalizer Bit is installed with a Miniature Variable Speed Beam Rifle. While not nearly as powerful as the full sized version, this weapon system allows each bit to fire either standard-sized beam shots to take down Mobile Suits and incoming projectiles, or fire highly-concentrated, narrow beams to pierce through physical and even weaker beam defenses. :*'Compact Heat Blades' ::A feature relatively unique to the Equalizer Bits is the weapon of concealed heat blades within each Bit. Due to these close-ranged weapons using thermal energy instead of beam energy, they are capable of striking through I-Fields and other anti-beam defenses to slice and stab through enemy units. :*'Reflector Shields' ::Inspired by the Reflector Incoms used by various Mobile Suits such as the Ex-S, the Equalizer Bits are able to fold additional armor over the frontal section of the bits. Due to the large number of defensive measures already installed in Fusion Gundam, the Reflector Shields are instead used to redirect the beam blasts fired by either Fusion Gundam or other Equalizer Bits, redirecting them to follow evasive targets. The Reflector shields are strong enough that they are capable of redirecting even concentrated blasts from VSBR, but the size prevents any single bit from reflecting beam fire with greater size. System Features *'Minovsky Drive System' :Due to the large amount of high-powered weapons, systems, and heavy armor, the Fusion Gundam was installed with an advanced and upgraded version of the Minovsky Drive System, giving the Fusion Gundam an unprecedented amount of movement speed and acceleration and allowing Fusion Gundam to handle itself aptly against lighter high-speed mobile suits. :In addition to high-speed movement and hovering capabilities, the system is able to generate the "Wings of Light" the Minovsky Drive System is famous for. However, there is a flaw in the design; due to the placement of the weapons, thrusters, and exhaust ports, Fusion Gundam's "wings" must be used as mediums for the high-powered Wings of Light. Due to the "wings" being solar panels, this prevents Fusion from using its Minovsky Solar Cell Converter System, thus risking running low on power via excessive use of Fusion Gundam's more powerful weaponry. Only when the NT-E System is active is Fusion Gundam capable of producing enough energy on its own to use the Wings of Light without inhibiting its more powerful weaponry. *'Solar Panel Wings' :The large "wings" installed on Fusion Gundam's back, which are in reality highly advanced solar panel systems designed to absorb ambient solar rays and energy. These solar panels are very effective and efficient, able to absorb even the solar rays reflected by the moon and convert it into usable energy. :Due to the importance the Solar Panel Wings have in relation to Fusion Gundam's performance, they have been designed and built with some of the strongest, refined, purified Gundarium available to-date, making them nigh-indestructible against solid weapons, and extremely resistant to even beam weaponry. Despite being designed mainly as solar panels, they are in fact capable of some articulation and movement to reduce Fusion's profile and ease movement in tightly enclosed spaces. *'Minovsky Solar Cell Converter System' :One of the few innovative features installed within Fusion Gundam is the Solar Cell Converter System. This powerful energy conversion system is designed as a complement to Fusion Gundam's Ultracompact Minovsky Reactor. By using its Solar Panel Wings, Fusion Gundam is capable of gathering and converting solar rays into energy to increase the output of Fusion Gundam's reactor, resulting in additional energy to be put at Fusion Gundam's disposal. :This system is constantly active within the Fusion Gundam, even when all other functions have been shut off. This is a design feature to allow Fusion Gundam an initial source of energy to use as start-up. This system was designed specifically to power Fusion Gundam's power-intensive weaponry, and its high rate of energy conversion is what allows Fusion Gundam to use its weapons so freely. This high rate of energy conversion combined with Fusion Gundam's reactor, Fusion Gundam almost always has an excess amount of energy in its systems at roughly 135% output, which is the reason for its high performance despite its heavy armor and weapons. *'Psychoframe' :Fusion Gundam is installed with a unique, "twin-layered" psychoframe. The first "layer" is active at all times during piloting, designed to improve the performance and control of the Fusion Gundam. The second "layer", a full-body psychoframe, is only in use when the NT-E System is in use. :*'NT-E System' :An offshoot of the NT-D, Fusion Gundam is also installed with a full-body psychoframe, with further refinements to the system and installation. Unlike the NewType-Destroyer System, NT-E is termed "NewType-Equalizer System". While similar in the results of drastically increasing the speed, performance, and power of the Mobile Suit installed, they are activated under much different circumstances. :While the NT-D is specifically an anti-NewType system that activates in the presence of enemy NewTypes and is programmed to defeat said NewTypes, the NT-E system instead activates only when Fusion Gundam is at a disadvantage. This requires the Fusion Gundam to be facing enemies of either superior performance and armaments or superior numbers, which can include additional mobile suits or bits and funnels. This not only allows Fusion Gundam to use its full power and go beyond even that, but also unlocks the use of its Equalizer Bits when outnumbered or outperformed. Once the situation has been "returned to even ground" (numbers on both sides evened or enemy Mobile Suit sufficiently damaged/inhibited), the Equalizer Bits will automatically return and dock, and the psychoframe will deactivate. This is due to the fact that the NT-E system was designed to defeat enemies with superior numbers or weapons, not be used specifically against NewTypes. *'Psycho Jammer Canceller' :A new subsystem installed to prevent interference with the NT-E system. As the NT-E is a system designed to even the odds against enemies, the Psycho Jammer Canceller was designed to prevent anti-Psycommu from removing the NT-E's capability to do so. The Psycho Jammer Canceller also carries additional and somewhat unexpected effects. The Psycho Jammer Canceller was specifically designed to prevent brainwave interface interference in relation to Fusion Gundam and its armaments. This even extends to Fusion Gundam's Equalizer Bits, preventing them from being interfered with by not just anti-Psycommu systems, but also other systems like the NT-D, which normally take control of enemy bits and funnels. *'I-Field Generators' :Almost standard in a wide variety of Mobile Suits, the Fusion Gundam has spared no expense in the area of defense, being equipped with an astonishing nine I-Field Generators; one in each shoulder, one in each arm, one in each leg, and three interconnected generators to generate a tightly compacted triple-layered I-Field around the core. The additional six I-Field Generators are designed to be used and operated in much the same was as those used by the Crossbone series, allowing Fusion Gundam to block, manipulate, and reflect beam weapons in a similar manner. Due to Fusion Gundam's reactor and converter systems, each I-Field can be used for prolonged periods of time, but cannot be used in rapid succession, requiring a brief recharge/cooldown after each use. Nonetheless, this gives Fusion Gundam a virtually unparalleled defense against beam weapons. *'I-Field Mini-Generators' :Much weaker versions of the original I-Fields installed in the Fusion Gundam. Fusion Gundam is installed with a total of eight mini-generators, two within the base of each Solar Panel Wing. These Mini-Generators are designed to run constantly, and as such draw directly off Fusion Gundam's Converter System. Despite being designed in such a way that the reduction in performance is negligible, the power and quantity of the Mini-Generators is enough to protect the Solar Panel Wings from anything that wouldn't catch the attention of Fusion Gundam's radar or NT-E. *'Shield' :One of Fusion Gundam's signature armaments is the surprisingly large shield it carries around, used as the primary means of defense against solid weaponry and sustained beam weapons. In addition, it carries several of the Fusion Gundam's weapons, making it a key part of Fusion Gundam's arsenal. In addition to this, the shield is installed with the same thrusters and control systems used in bits, allowing the shield to be tossed momentarily, then return at the will of the pilot. However, when not in use the shield is usually stored across the back of the Fusion Gundam's backpack thruster. Despite the large size and mass of the shield, Fusion Gundam is not greatly inhibited due to the Fusion Gundam's especially strong leg and shoulder motor systems, in addition to the Minovsky Drive System. *'Mega Beam Shields' :Fusion Gundam's secondary defense, when using its original Shield would be impossible or ill-advised. The Mega Beam Shields are installed in the back of the forearms, with an additional one installed in the shield. The Mega Beam Shields have been improved in that the length of the dividers can be extended, allowing the size of the beam shields to be increased or decreased based on the situation. The Shields can also rotate at high speeds, turning them into improvised "Beam Buzz-saws".